wills_swtorfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghent Tallon
''"If its all the same to you Skohl, I'm not here to win some popularity contest with your master he pays my bills and that's it." ''- Ghent to Skohl. Ghent Tallon is a prominent bounty hunter notably working for people like Darth Prel and groups like the Tiscali Cartel. He made quite a profit from this and became a high paid bounty hunter. Biography Early Life Ghent was born on Concord Dawn and lived as a street kid with the other kids stealing from market stalls within the city and other things. Concord Dawn being very Mandalorian within its culture led to Ghent seeing many strong Mandalorian warriors coming in and out of Concord Dawn where he would see them train and recruit new people to their clans. Ghent however was not really interested in becoming a warrior of sorts and rather stuck with his parents and sister on their farm just outside of the city. In the year 3660 BBY a Mandalorian bounty hunter would knock on the door of the homestead Ghent and his family lived in, this bounty hunter was sent to kill Ghent's father as he had not paid money he owed to some other Mandalorians in a gambling match. Ghent's father would try to take down this bounty hunter but was clearly outmatched and was burnt alive from the bounty hunter's wrist flamethrower, seeing this Ghent was haunted by his father's screams and would later that week hunt down the bounty hunter who killed his father. Upon finding this man Ghent would strangle him in his sleep until he was dead, Ghent would take the armour of the bounty hunter and would wear it seeing a symbol of where he failed to protect his family. Great Galactic War With his new armour, Ghent set out to be a bounty hunter himself as he wanted to harden himself in a tough galaxy. Leaving home he travelled to Hutta where he came across a Hutt crime lord who employed Ghent as he saw his armour and assumed he was a Mandalorian trained killer. This worked in Ghent's favour as he would then work under many Hutt enforcers who helped train him and allowed Ghent to gain insight on the underworld of crime. However in the year of 3656 BBY, Ghent would have worked for the Hutt for the last two years and found these tasks he was set to be boring and not challenging to what he had hoped for it to be. Eventually within this year the Hutt was approached by Darth Prel who was seeking for an alliance and the hopes of establishing his own personal base on the planet. Prel however would come across the young bounty hunter seeing him and sensing him that he was quite a good hunter however was being held back, Prel instead would ask to hire Ghent to which the Hutt refused and stated that Ghent belonged to him. Ghent raised his blaster for the first time to his own boss stating that he belonged to nobody and this made Prel smile. The Hutt being threatened would reluctantly let Ghent go and so Ghent would then work for Prel in his big plans to assume a seat on the Dark Council. Second Great Galactic War Ghent over the six years in service to Darth Prel had proven to be quite the killer and hunter and with the second war beginning in 3650 BBY Ghent was in his prime and ready to make profit where he could. Ghent would help with the destruction of Darth Arren's power base and with the killing of Arren himself. Within the year of 3640 BBY two years after the second war Ghent would proceed to work for the Hutt Cartel for a bit as the Sith Empire had been defeated and he needed a new client. However Ghent once again found his work for the Hutts to be boring and so returned home to Concord Dawn for the time being, three years later after Ghent had settled down again with his mother and sister and helped them on their homestead Ghent would be approached by a man working for the Tiscali Cartel who offered to pay him a big amount of credits if he helped their leader within the underworld, Ghent would accept this job and became a high ranking member of the Cartel eventually joining the Council in the Cartel. Category:Characters